Toyota SUPRA SZ-R '96
Gran Turismo 2 |engine = 2JZ-GE |aspiration = NA |drivetrain = |displacement = 2997 cc |length = 4520 mm |width = 1810 mm |height = 1275 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |power = 216 HP |torque = 209.7 lb-ft }} The Toyota SUPRA SZ-R '96 is a road car produced by Toyota. It only appears in the original Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2, being overshadowed by its 1997 equivalent. Colors There are seven colors available for this vehicle: * Super White II * Silver Metallic Graphite * Grayish Green Mica Metallic * Black * Super Red IV * Dark Green Mica Metallic * Blue Mica Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: This is the 2nd generation Supra, Toyota's greatest pure sports model born at the time of a full model change in May 1993, and changed from a car which up to then had a strong personality as a high-speed long-distance tourer. The style also changed from the straight-line design of the previous generation models to a dynamic and massive style, a metamorphosis into something much more like a sports car. There were two types of power unit fitted into the cars. Firstly, there was the 3.0 litre in-line 6-cylinder DOHC engine fitted with a two-way twin turbo, which achieved the highest power and torque figures in Japan: a gigantic 280 ps/44 kgm. Secondly, there was the naturally aspirated version of the same engine; producing 225 ps/29.0 kgm. Combined with these engines was the first 6-speed manual transmission fitted in Japanese cars, the result of joint development with the Getrag company. However, in the case of the Supra, the point which attracted more attention than these figures was the high level of chassis performance. An important characteristic was that a sufficient amount of development time had been taken to achieve weight reduction and high stiffness in order to provide overwhelming running performance, and as a result the characteristics were there to achieve perfection as an FR car. Despite the high power going only to the rear wheels in both the turbo RZ and the naturally-aspirated SZ-R, the control characteristics were simplified. The acceleration was as expected, the basics of the car for turning and stopping were at quite a high level of performance, and all the elements making up the various 'feelings' in the car were extremely well refined. In the area of motor sports, the car plays an active part in the current All Japan GT Championships. At times it has exhibited a power which even the GT-R cannot match. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Toyota New Cars Dealership for 34,000 Credits. GT2 This car, erroneously named as the Toyota Supra '97 in the international versions of the game, can be bought at the Toyota Used Cars Dealership for around 20,000 Credits. Pictures -R-Toyota_SUPRA_SZ-R_'96_(GT1).jpg|A Toyota SUPRA SZ-R '96 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. -R-Toyota_SUPRA_SZ-R_'96_(GT2).jpg|A Toyota SUPRA SZ-R '96 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. File:TSPRNQ--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Tsprnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Tsprnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the international versions of Gran Turismo 2, note the absence of the "SZ-R" badging Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars